lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Статистические данные о сексуальной ориентации
Трудности измерения Измерение распространенности различных видов сексуальной ориентации затруднено из-за недостатка надежных данных. Проблемы со сбором данных состоят главным образом в следующем: * Данные опросов, в которых респондентам предлагается отвечать на вопросы, касающиеся глубоко личных чувств и переживаний, часто оказываются неточными. Нередко интервьюируемые избегают ответов, которые, по их мнению, не вызывают одобрения в обществе, могут не понравиться проводящему опрос, или не нравятся им самим. * Исследования по этому поводу должны включать сбор таких данных, которые могут определять, а могут и не определять сексуальную ориентацию респондента, и это вызывает проблемы в дальнейшей интерпретации результатов. Класс людей, испытывающих влечение к своему полу, может быть шире, чем класс людей, реализующих это влечение в определенных действиях, а этот класс, в свою очередь, может быть шире, чем класс людей, самоидентифицирующих себя как геи, лесбиянки или бисексуалы.."Demographics of the Gay and Lesbian Population in the United States: Evidence from Available Systematic Data Sources", Dan Black, Gary Gates, Seth Sanders, Lowell Taylor, Demography, Vol. 37, No. 2 (May, 2000), pp. 139-154 (available on JSTOR). * При изучении сексуальной активности различные респонденты могут иметь разные точки зрения на то, что такое «сексуальный акт». * Существует несколько биологических и психологических компонентов, составляющих сексуальную ориентацию, и многие респонденты могут не попадать четко в одну из категорий. Важность получения надежных статистических данных Надежные данные о размере популяции геев и лесбиянок важны для построения наилучшей социальной политики. Например, такая статистика могла бы помочь в подсчете плюсов и минусов от введения института социального партнерства для геев, в определении возможного эффекта от легализации усыновления детей геями и лесбиянками, или эффекта от применения военными принципа «Не спрашивай, не говори» при наборе мужчин в армию. Кроме того, такая статистика помогает социологам и психологам в поиске ответов на широкий круг вопросов. Современные данные опросов * Австралия: ** 2003: Самый большой и тщательно организованный на сегодняшний (конец 2006 года) день опрос в Австралии проводился при помощи телефонного интервьюирования 19307 респондентов в возрасте от 16 до 59 лет в течение 2001/2002 годов. В этом исследовании обнаружено, что 97.4 % опрошенных австралийских мужчин самоидентифицировались как гетеросексуалы, 1.6 % как геи и 0.9 % как бисексуалы. Среди опрошенных австралийских женщин 97.7 % самоидентифицировались как гетеросексуалки, 0.8 % как лесбиянки и 1.4 % как бисексуалки. Вместе с тем в том же опросе 8.6 % мужчин и 15.1 % женщин отметили у себя либо наличие чувств и влечения к своему полу, либо наличие некоторого сексуального опыта с лицами своего пола. Половина мужчин и две трети женщин, имевших некоторый сексуальный опыт со своим полом, считают себя гетеросексуальными, а не гомосексуальными или бисексуальными. Sex in Australia: The Australian study of health and relationships, Australian Research Centre in Sex, Health and Society. (Published as the Australian and New Zealand Journal of Public Health vol 27 no 2.) * Канада: ** 1988: Исследование 5514 студентов колледжей и университетов в возрасте до 25 лет обнаружило, что 1 % респондентов считают себя гомосексуальными и 1 % — бисексуальными. King et al. (1988). Canada, Youth and AIDS Study. Kingston, ON: Queen’s University. ** 1998: Исследование на стратифицированной случайной выборке 750 мужчин в возрасте от 18 до 27 лет в Калгари включало вопросы, касающиеся сексуальной активности и сексуальной ориентации. При этом 15.3 % опрошенных мужчин в данном опросе зачислены в «являющиеся в той или иной степени гомосексуальными» на основании трёх (часто взаимно перекрывающихся) критериев гомосексуальности: 1. добровольный однополый сексуальный контакт в возрасте с 12 до 27 лет: 14.0 %; 2. невзаимоисключающая гомосексуальная (5.9 %) или бисексуальная (6.1 %) самоидентификация: 11.1 %; и 3. исключительные (4.3 %) и неисключительные (4.9 %) однополые сексуальные отношения в последние 6 месяцев: 9.2 %. Christopher Bagley, Ph.D. and Pierre Tremblay, B.Sc., B.Ed., On the prevalence of homosexuality and bisexuality in a random community survey of 750 men aged 18 to 27, The Journal of Homosexuality, Vol. 36, No. 2, 1998, p. 1-18. Abstract ** 2003: Опрос 135000 канадцев выявил, что 1.0 % респондентов самоидентифицировались как гомосексуалы и 0.7 % самоидентифицировались как бисексуалы. Около 1.3 % мужчин в этом исследовании самоопределились как гомосексуалы, примерно вдвое больше, чем процент самоопределившихся как лесбиянки женщин: 0.7 %. Однако 0.9 % опрошенных женщин сообщили о своей бисексуальной самоидентификации, что чуть больше, чем полученный в этом опросе процент бисексуалов среди мужчин — 0.6 %. Среди мужчин в возрасте от 18 до 35 процент гомосексуалов и бисексуалов составил 2.0 %, однако этот процент уменьшился до 1.9 % среди возрастной группы от 35 до 44 лет, и до 1.2 % в возрастной группе 45-59 лет. Квебек и Британская Колумбия показали более высокие проценты распространённости гомосексуальности и бисексуальности в популяции, чем в среднем по Канаде: 2.3 % и 1.9 %, соответственно. Statistics Canada, Canadian Community Health Survey, Cycle 2.1. off-site links: Main survey page. * Дания: ** 1992: Случайный опрос 1373 мужчин выявил, что 2.7 % опрошенных имели однополый сексуальный опыт (контакт). Melbye, M. & Biggar, R.J. (1992). Interactions between persons at risk for AIDS and the general population in Denmark. American Journal of Epidemiology, 135(6), 593—602. * Франция: ** 1992: Опрос 20055 респондентов обнаружил, что 4.1 % опрошенных французских мужчин и 2.6 % опрошенных женщин имели в своей жизни хотя бы один эпизод однополого сексуального контакта. ANRS: Agence Nationale de Recherches sur le Sida investigators (1992). AIDS and sexual behavior in France. Nature, 360(3), Dec. 3, 1992, 407—409. * Норвегия: ** 1988: В ходе случайного опроса 6300 норвежцев, 3.5 % мужчин и 3 % женщин сообщили, что имели гомосексуальный опыт хотя бы один раз в течение жизни. Sundet, J.M., et al. Prevalence of risk-prone sexual behaviour in the general population of Norway. In: Global Impact of AIDS, edited by Alan F. Fleming et al. (New York: Alan R. Liss, 1988), 53-60. * Великобритания: ** 1992: Исследование 8337 британских мужчин выявило, что 6.1 % опрошенных имели какой-либо гомосексуальный опыт, и 3.6 % имели одного или более партнёра своего пола. Johnson, A.M. et al. (1992). Sexual lifestyles and HIV risk. Nature, 360(3), Dec. 3, 1992, 410—412. * США: ** 1990-1992: Опрос Американского национального института здравоохранения, выполненный в виде опроса на дому, ограничивался только гражданскими лицами (то есть были исключены военные, полицейские, заключённые и т. д.). Результаты трёх итераций этого опроса, выполненных в 1990—1991 и основывавшихся на данных о более чем 9000 респондентов в каждой итерации, следующие: 2-3 % мужчин ответили положительно на вопрос-утверждение: «Вы — мужчина, который хотя бы один раз в жизни имел секс с другим мужчиной после 1977 года». Dawson, D. & Hardy, A.M. (1990—1992). National Center for Health Statistics, Centers for Disease Control, Advance Data, 204, 1990—1992. ** 1992: Общенациональный опрос о здоровье и социальной жизни американцев опросил 3432 респондента о том, имели ли они когда-либо гомосексуальный опыт. Результаты были следующие: 1.3 % женщин имели гомосексуальный опыт в течение последнего года, и 4.1 % женщин имели такой опыт хотя бы один раз после достижения 18-летия; среди мужчин 2.7 % имели гомосексуальный опыт в течение последнего года, и 4.9 % имели такой опыт хотя бы один раз после достижения 18-летия. http://cloud9.norc.uchicago.edu/faqs/sex.htm Примечания Библиография (на английском) * Diamond, Milton (1993). Homosexuality and bisexuality in different populations. Archives of Sexual Behavior, 22(4), 291—310. (Discusses the design of studies which attempt to measure sexual orientation.) Категория:Сексуальная ориентация Категория:Сексология Категория:Социология